This invention relates to hangers for suspending hollow articles, particularly tubular articles, from a support.
Automotive radiator hose, such as the curved or spirally convoluted type have, in the past, been suspended from supports with the aid of hangers which pinch a sidewall of the hose on either side thereof, or which pinch the entire end sleeve of the hose by the support bracket itself. These prior art techniques have suffered from various drawbacks, including unreliability, difficulties in mounting and dismounting the hanger on the hose, undesirable deformation of the hose, and the like. In addition to the foregoing statement of the prior art, further examples include the hangered devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,626,439 to Mack, 3,891,176 to Downing et al., 3,981,471 to Currier, and German Pat. No. 531,842.